Survivor
by cluts808
Summary: You'd need to og read hell's heros. Arra's life was normal until the demons came. Now she's a healer trying to save one preson when the infamous Grubbs Grandy leaves the injurged Kerenl in her care little did she know how much her life meant.


**A/N: you really need to have read Hell's Heroes to get this one shot. I have and it is coolio (oh yeah I'm using this word). Basically it's a girl's story at the end of the world.**

Survivor

My name is Arra Greenheart

And life used to be normal…

That was before the demons came. They destroyed everything. When the only thing I had to worry it about was my next piece of homework or if I'd miss Doctor Who next Saturday.

Now it's a matter of life and death. I see death everyday. Everyone I ever loved or cared for is dead. Yet I live on ashamed for I could do with the magic yet I couldn't save the people I loved.

Oh yeah, I'm a mage. But I'm not a fighter. I'm a healer, I heal them I guess that's why I here. It's a hospital apparently there's going to be an attack soon. So I'm here ready to help do my best. Maybe I'll save someone maybe not…

-

A widow opens a tall sky blue plane of light it looks a little transparent. Suddenly a figure comes out…

Not human.

Similar to wolf in form, tall that's an understatement giant more like. I'm not an idiot it's Grubbs Grady the one who's meant to save the world. In his arms lies a boy my age by what I can say. His dark head smooth completely bold. His eyes are gone completely ripped out. A demon must have done it that unless…

Grady looks at me how I can be so stupid he scanning for magic he wants me to fight well that's not going to happen I'm a healer not a fighter. He walks over me and dumps the boy on the bed in front of me, the wound is fresh the boy is seriously wounded. I kneel down and draw what little magic there in the air to stop his bleeding.

"Make sure he lives at any cost." He orders me; I'm not going to argue. If Grubbs Grady wants something it must be important. As he walks away I set about to cleaning the boy's wounds, trying to bring him to consciousness with magic the air is filling quickly now. A doctor places me and the boy in private room as to begin to prepare for the onslaught of victims.

The boy begins to mummer something and the starts freaking out. He's awake screaming that he can't see.

"SSSSSHHHHH… I'm hear, your seriously wound you need to clam down." I say trying to calm him.

"Who are you? Where is that son a bitch Grubbs Grady?" the first question was said calmly and almost nicely, but the second one such hatred in his words.

"Grubbs is fighting the demons and my name is Arra Greenheart."

"Oh, Kernel Fleck honoured to make you acquaintance." He says placing his hand in the air I gladly place my hand I his.

"How old are you?" his asks. His forehead creased with pain.

"16"I answer.

"Your only 16, you should be at home safe with your family not here in the end!"

"Practically everyone with any magic potential is fighting, injured or dead. I'm lucking to be in a hospital, helping. And as so much for their dead and it's my fault. I could have saved them, but I couldn't. So I'm no fighter! Just a failure that stood by and watched her family die." I can't help I break down. He grabs my arm and reaches up to my face, never directly looking at me, stroking my hair trying to comfort me.

"I know, believe me I know more than anyone, I was born in 1966 (**A:N-I always thought that Kernel was a 60s child I mean he is half white half black- he describes art as being pale like mum so I thought that this birth date was good chose). **The 14 years of my life were pretty normal apart from the fact I could see these patches of light, that no one else can see…" his tale is one of sadness and gory, I hate to say that in a simpler time it might have been books or films. But not now. Now the demons are just a part of everyday life as T.V was.

The noises out side the room are increasing now the attack is a bad one, I might have to fight to get Kernel out of here. But now I can concentrate on healing him, maybe even give him eyes back if the world's goanna end like Kernel said there no reason for him to stay here. His hand is on my arm as I looking to tend his other injures.

"Arra?"

"Yes,"

"What do you look like?"

"Why'd do ask?"

"Well you're so nice and you've been so kind to me." I stop him as he tries to sing my praises I'm not these things and he knows it.

"I'm pale, brown hair, brown eyes nothing unusual or beautiful about me."

"Oh, but there is. "

"What?" I ask ready to judge him.

"Your voice." He says so matter of factly it makes me jump, I've never felt this way before. He makes me feel so good about myself. Thank god he can't see me I'm blushing like crazy.

He does something so instinctive, so natural. It's terrifies me and delights me at the same time. As I lean over him to wrap up his eyes, his hand comes up to caress my cheek; he leans up and kisses me. For a moment everything is prefect, no demons, no Kah-gash, no patches of light, just us two and sound of a hearts beating like crazy.

But nothing that prefect can last forever…

Screams, break though our prefect moment. The demons have broken though. I snap out of his prefect kiss. No time to bandage Kernel's eyes, just to run. I drag Kernel out of the bed he uneasy on his feet but uses the magic heavy in the air to steady himself.

"We have to go!" I say quickly.

"I know" answers Kernel but not speaking, with his mind.

"How?" I think.

"Magic" He answers and I turn to see him for a moment I don't see the empty sockets of his eyes, but pure blue eyes, so beautiful.

We run demons are after us the smell are fear, the all deadly, all mad with hunger and there catching up with us. The tunnels closing now the magic is being sucked out the air I can feel it. Buts it no use the demons are too close, were going to die.

There is away I cannot deny it. Kernel doesn't know it but it's away for him to survive. I agreed to make sure that he'd live at ANY COST. But I never thought the cost would be this…

I speak a word of magic and Kernel shoots off like a bullet.

"ARRA!" He roars into my mind, "What the bloody hell do you think your doing?"

"Do me a favour" I think my mind is clam.

"What?" he answers his voice confused.

"Remember me." I answer and as the demons surround me I disappear in ball of blood red light.

**A/N: hey it's a girly fic. But I was so sad that Kernel got no romance I mean Grubbs had Reni, Bec and Bran (can't spell his name) had their whole thing. Dervish had two women for heavens sake! Anyway please comment.**


End file.
